When Benny meets Beth
by MischiefManaged02
Summary: Beth Parker moves to Whitechapel due to family problems and now she lives with her brother.What happens when she meets the gang in the process and falls in love.What happens when her parents come back.And why do I keep saying what happens.


**A MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE FANFIC**

**A/N:**

**Beth's Family:**

**Peter Parker:Peter Facinelli**

**Brooke Parker:Brooke Shields**

**Justin Parker: David Henrie**

**And Beth doensn't look like anyone famous, she's voice is kind of like a mix of Kristen Stewart and Hayley Williams and her singing voice is like Hayley Williams.**

**I put spells from Harry Potter and Wizards and made some up.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own I do own Beth so suck that disclaimer.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

BETH POV:

I touched my forehead to the cool glass of my dad's car window, while watching the wonderful town I was leaving behind.I was gonna miss Franklin,Tennesse. The warm weather,my crazy friends,my parents,even my teachers,that's how much I love this small town."I can't believe you're making me do this" I said closing my eyes,my dad grabbed my small,pale hand in his big one."Honey it's for the mother and I have some business to do in the wizarding world and I'll give you an oportunity to have a better relationship with Justin." I just sighed and got to the airport in 30 my flight was called, my mom hugged me tightly and started crying on my shoulder."Oh honey I'm gonna miss you so much." she said looking at eyes started to water "Mom your gonna make me cry too" I said giving her a watery smile."Promise to call me every day" she said pleadingly.I held my hand up "I swear on my vine wood wand" she laughed weakly and I moved on to dad."Bye daddy" I said as he buried me into his chest."I love you honey" he said into my hair."I love too dad" I said before I grabbed my bags.I waved at my parents before they closed the got me a seat in first class.I sat down and put my earbuds on.I started listening to New In Town by Little Boots and closed my eyes,it was a eight hour flight after all

_Heard you're New in town_  
><em>Want someone show you round<em>  
><em>Well no-one knows this place just quite like me<em>  
><em>Well I dont, hang with the crowd<em>  
><em>Where I go, were dressing down<em>  
><em>I'll take you where the music plays for free<em>

_So don't rely on people you meet_  
><em>Cause no-one is safe in these streets<em>

_Im gonna take you out tonight_  
><em>Im gonna make you feel alright<em>  
><em>I dont have a lot of money<em>  
><em>But we'll be fine<em>  
><em>No, I dont have a penny<em>  
><em>But I'll show you a good time<em>  
><em>Im gonna take you out tonight<em>  
><em>Im gonna make you feel alright<em>  
><em>I dont have a lot of money but we'll be fine<em>  
><em>No, I dont have a penny<em>  
><em><em>But I'll show you a real good time<em>_

_What do you, you think so far_  
><em>Is it all your hoping for<em>  
><em>Does it live up to your every dream<em>  
><em>Or do, we disappoint<em>  
><em>While you make the choice<em>  
><em><em>When you wake up can you hear a scream<em>_

_So don't rely on people you meet_  
><em><em>Cause no-one is safe in these streets<em>_

_Im gonna take you out tonight_  
><em>Im gonna make you feel alright<em>  
><em>I dont have a lot of money<em>  
><em>But we'll be fine<em>  
><em>No, I dont have a penny<em>  
><em>But I'll show you a good time<em>  
><em>Im gonna take you out tonight<em>  
><em>Im gonna make you feel alright<em>  
><em>I dont have a lot of money<em>  
><em>But we'll be fine<em>  
><em>No, I dont have a penny<em>  
><em><em>But I'll show you a real good time<em>_

_Cause I know how it feels to be alone_  
><em>When strangers only make you feel apart<em>  
><em>You never, ever felt so far from home<em>  
><em><em>You never felt so far from home<em>_

_Im gonna take you out tonight_  
><em>Im gonna make you feel alright<em>  
><em>I dont have a lot of money<em>  
><em>But we'll be fine<em>  
><em>No, I dont have a penny<em>  
><em>But I'll show you a good time<em>  
><em>Im gonna take you out tonight<em>  
><em>Im gonna make you feel alright<em>  
><em>I dont have a lot of money<em>  
><em>But we'll be fine<em>  
><em>No, I dont have a penny<em>  
><em>But I'll show you a real good time [2x]<em>

I was being shaken by someone.I looked up to see an elderly flight attendant smiling at me."Honey,the plane landed" she said in a motherly tone."Do I have time to go to the bathroom?" I asked politely and she smiled and nodded. I went into the bathroom and looked at my reflection.I have pale ivory skin,long dark brown hair and my best feature,my hazel green eyes.I was wearing a black t-shirt that said "Love is the movement" in white letters,red skinny jeans,a red scarf and black converse.I got out and started fiddling with my bracelet it said "Don't be ignorant".I grabbed my bags and ran a hand through my hair._Time to see Justin_ I thought as I came out." Beth!Hey Beth!" I looked up to see my brother,waving at me with a smile on his face."Hey" I said as he hugged me."Wow you're so grown up." he said looking at me._Yeah that's what happens when you don't see someone in six years _I thought sarcastically. "Yeah I guess so" I said and he took my bags "You don't have to do that" I said as we started walking towards the car."I want to" he said smiling as we got in his black volvo."I like your car" I said after five minutes of awkard silence."Thanks I heard you're into cars,what kind do you like?"

We spent most of the car ride talking about cars and catching up.I found out that he was a doctor."Good cuz with my coordination,I'll be you're most frequent patient" I said that and he laughed we got to the house ,he covered my eyes, a habit that he probably picked up from mom."What" I said chuckling. "Mom told me to do this so your room will be a surprise" he said leading me through the stairs."Don't lead me into a wall.I still have headaches from last time" I said in an embarrassed just chuckled and opened a door."Ta-da" he said letting me see.I gasped "Oh my word" I said looking around the room.I looked at the bulletin board questioningly."Mom said you like to write songs and stuff so I got you a bulletin board" he said scratching the back of his head.I took my suitcase and took out the cherry painting I had and hung it on the wall."That's cool, where did you get it" he asked looking at it.I had to think of this, the truth is,I stole this from a farmer in Arkansas."Um grandma sent it to me" I said and he nodded."You start school tomorrow" he said before walking out the door."Hey Justin" "Yeah".I smiled at him and said "Thanks".He smiled back and nodded.

I fell asleep after eating dinner.I was pretty tired.I woke up to the horrible sound of my alarm clock.I threw it against a wall and it broke.I gasped "Damn I don't know my own strenght." I whispered to myself.I had to fix it.I stood over the brutally murdered clock with my wand at hand."Okenis Reparo" and it went back to normal.I sighed and went to get my towel.I showered in cold water, just to wake me A MISTAKE! Sure it woke me up, but it felt like a friggin glacier.I went into my humongous and unneccesary closet and picked out an outfit.I picked a blood red sleveless shirt with a v-neck neckline,a gray flanel knee lenght skirt and red wedges.I looked hot. I put my long brown hair in waves that cascaded off my back.I put some eyeliner on,some pink blush on my cheeks and some pink lip gloss.I put on my "Don't be ignorant" leather bracelet on,my moonstone ring that I wear everyday,and a heart shaped necklace. Justin drove me to school so he could talk with the principal.I sat next to two taller one wearing a polo was checking."Are you from Tennesse,because you're the only ten I see" he said winking at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes."That's a new one" I said standing up and walking gave me my schedule and locker combination.I opened it and started loading my books.I got to my spellbook."What's that?" the tall boy I met in the office said looking at the book curiously."Um know poems and stuff" I said a little too fast."Hmm" he said sounding unconvinced."I'm Benny" he said extending his hand.I shook his warm hand with my cold,pale one."I'm Beth and I like to poke things with a stick,but I haven't made any money off it so I'm in school" I said shrugging and he laughed loudly."Um, you can let go of my hand now." I said blushed and released my hand."Wanna sit with me at lunch?" he asked me."Sure" I said before taking my bag and phone rang

_So don't rely on people you meet_  
><em><em>Cause no-one is safe in these streets<em>_

_Im gonna take you out tonight_  
><em>Im gonna make you feel alright<em>  
><em>I dont have a lot of money<em>  
><em>But we'll be fine<em>  
><em>No, I dont have a penny<em>  
><em>But I'll show you a good time<em>  
><em>Im gonna take you out tonight<em>  
><em>Im gonna make you feel alright<em>  
><em>I dont have a lot of money<em>  
><em>But we'll be fine<em>  
><em>No, I dont have a penny<em>  
><em>But I'll show you a real good time<em>

It was my friend Taylor."Hey York" I said was my best guy did everything together."Sup Parker" he said chuckling into the phone."Not much just getting checked out by guys and glared at by girls" I said laughing."Alright any of those guys mess with you, you just call me and I'll be one the next plane there ready to beat them up" he said."Aww thanks TayBear, you're the best." I said sincerely."I know right" and we both bell rang "Hey T I have to go,text you later" I said hanging up.I walked to teacher introduced me."Everyone this is Beth Parker" he said to the turned to me "You may sit next to " he pointed towards Benny.I nodded and sat would look at me and when I looked back he would just look away.I spent most of the class sent me a note

_Wanna go to a freshman party tonight with me and my friends-Benny_

_Sure What time?-Beth_

_ you really be there?-Benny_

_Yes Benny where is it?-Beth_

_Fifth avenue, across the street from the movie teather.I'll wait for you outside-Benny_

_Alright-Beth_

**A/N:**

**Um guys should I continue this.I mean I wrote it at three in the morning so I was sleep drunk.I like reviews and if you have nicknames for Beth I'm open to eppie the party woohoo.**


End file.
